Zinc-rich coatings have been described in a current technology review in Modern Paint Coatings, June 1975, pages 19-26. Zinc-rich primers are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,099 wherein a tetraalkoxy silane is reacted with a strong acid as hydrochloric acid to obtain the hydrolysis product in the presence of water. Partially hydrolyzed silicates are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,036. U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,684 teaches protective coating containing zinc-rich coating compositions also containing hydrolyzed tetraethyl orthosilicate. Other zinc-rich coating compositions are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,517 and 3,730,743. Priming agents for silicon coatings are also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,898. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,852 teaches protective coatings containing glass pigment where the coating composition is normally an organic resin binder vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,109 teaches inorganic zinc rich coating compositions containing monoethanolamine plus an organic acid to form salts of said amine. Other references that are teachings in silicon containing compositions are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,654; 3,108,898; 3,377,309; 3,455,609; 3,560,244 (similar to 3,505,099); 3,615,780; 3,620,784; 3,649,307; 3,721,574; 3,769,050; and 3,784,407.